In the past, there have been numerous types of simulated knotted neckties. The simulated ties are intended to replace traditional neckties that are tied by hand, and have knots with various styles. In one type of design, known as a “clip-on tie”, the simulated tie has a clasp in the form of a metal clip which attaches to the user's shirt collar, above the top button. In another type of design, the simulated tie typically has a neck strap or band forming a opening. The tie also has a knot that is capable of moving relative to the neck strap for increasing and decreasing the size of the opening. The opening of the neck strap is increased for allowing the tie to slip on and off of a head of a person. The opening of the neck strap is decreased for allowing the knot to be placed comfortably against the neck of a person wearing the tie.
There is a need, however, in the art for a simulated necktie of improved design, which closely approximates the outer appearance of a traditional (hand-tied) necktie, which avoids the use of an outer clasp on the back surface of the knot, and which is preferably suitable for the use of children.